


this night has opened my eyes

by onlyshe



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshe/pseuds/onlyshe
Summary: "Komaeda realizes that in all his caution, he has missed what lays clearly in front of him. After all, they are two binary stars caught in each other's orbit, endlessly moving closer and closer to one another."komaeda and hinata stargaze.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	this night has opened my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i started this nearly a year ago now, with an entirely different set of characters. i hated how it was coming along but was too in love with the pretty thingy i had started, so it was left to idle in my drafts -- until today. i reworked and finished it so it's captured through the komahina lens, so i hope you enjoy, even despite it's age! 
> 
> title ripped directly from a song by the smiths with exactly the same name:) <3

Komaeda has been talking about the stars for over an hour now, mapping out constellations with his fingers and gesturing excitedly to accentuate his speech. His grey-green eyes are alive now, the gleam of distant stars reverberating around in the depths of the swampy lakes of green. Every word he breathes fills the air with electricity, every pause being decorated by a smile so genuine that it seems to illuminate the sand around him. 

“The constellations, while gorgeous, could be gone by now, and we wouldn’t even know,” Komaeda breathes, wisps of condensation spilling from chapped lips and into chilled air. He tilts his head to face his friend, an incredulous expression splayed across his face, “The light we see now is millions of years old.”

Komaeda turns back to the sky, the easygoing smile on his face widening into a full on grin as he continues to map out the constellations, not at all noticing that he’s already traced the shape of Aquila a dozen times. This time around, he’s begun to compare these stars to those people in a thousand years will see, and those in a thousand thereafter will see. A melancholic haze settles over his glittering eyes as he considers how boring it must be to live a life absent of luster, and as his gaze catches once more on Polaris, another emotion floods them — gratitude.

His pale skin glistens beneath the dim light the distant stars shed upon the beach, his overactive mind feeling at ease beneath their watchful gaze. The gloom which normally presides so tauntingly over his head is replaced by another feeling, one which runs much deeper than anyone could phrase. The ever-persistent beckoning of the stars causing him to feel so at home, yet, so lonesome beneath them. He wonders if he'll ever be able to capture the same sense of belonging he does with the stars with his sweetest Hinata.

His mess of pale blonde curls had smoothed out beneath his head, billowing out around him to form an ethereal halo of wispy strands. He turns his head slightly, breaking the angelic visage. His eyes seem to glow brighter now as they train their gaze on the brunet beside him, his own attention still cast up toward the night sky. Part of him wishes to reach out and brush a strand of Hinata's hair from his face and explain to him how he sees their love spelled out in the stars. 

He stills. Hinata is unlike anybody or anything he has ever seen, an endless spider-web of complexity that even Komaeda cannot fully break down and understand. In him, he sees a star that was never meant to be, yet  _ has _ come to be against all odds. A human who had once lacked the luster of someone meant for greatness now lays beside him, waves of spectacularity seeming to radiate from him. Komaeda finds him to be absolutely mesmerizing, and it is this infatuation that causes him to be so cautious whilst treading the water.

Komaeda and Hinata circle each other like binary stars, inexplicably drawn to the other's excellence and orbiting them until they eventually collide, conjoined and glowing brighter together. 

All Komaeda does is wonder as to when their day will come. For now, he settles on loving Hinata from afar so as not to ruin the delicacy of their relationship. 

Mismatched eyes slide to meet grey. They crinkle at the corners in mild amusement, and Komaeda's cheeks blossom with pale cherry tones.

"How long have you been watching me? I enjoyed listening to you talk about the stars, you know," says Hinata, now fully turning his head over so that they lie face to face. Komaeda dimly notes the faint smattering of freckles across Hinata's face, briefly imagining tracing the constellations onto him and continuing the mini-astrology lesson with that newfound intimacy. He pushes the thought away, allows it to fall victim to the dark depths of his mind. 

"My apologies, Hinata-kun. I had assumed I was boring you." 

"You could never bore me," says Hinata with a smile, "I love spending time with you, though, I wonder… where did you learn all of this stuff?"

"The universe never tells it's secrets," teases Komaeda, albeit a bit selfishly. Perhaps the stars have aligned in such a way to make him act boldly. It thrills him as much as it terrifies him to gently stir the pot. There is so much that could shift should he make the wrong move, play into Hinata's hand a bit too much. Too much of Komaeda's being is tethered to Hinata's orbit, thus his immense fear of navigating the unknown of their relationship.

He lightens a little when Hinata laughs. "I guess that's true."

Hinata stills for a moment, humming quietly in consideration. It strikes Komaeda then. He is a lost supernova, a child born from stardust. It is abundant in Hinata's every move, the faint shimmer of universal blessing dripping from tanned skin. 

He wishes he were like him, alive and teeming with light. It has always been present in Hinata, even if it has taken this long for Komaeda to notice his white-hot solar core. Even in the simulation, he was drawn to him, drunk on the sheer power of the energy that Hinata radiated.

He truly is kin to the stars. 

He can see the past and future in Hinata as he can in the celestial bodies overhead. The stars have been teeming with life for many years before them, and will be for many years after they have met their own demise. They have seen so much despite experiencing so little throughout their entire existence, though all of their watching has granted them a celestial wisdom unlike any other. 

This is evident in Hinata, too. He is jaded by his past, his left eye serving as a testament to all of the sins he has committed, and wishes so desperately to find total understanding and be able to live with himself. The past is a part of him and he will never be able to remove it, only able to use it to shape his outlook on the world as it is and as it will be in the future, and he is able to wield his ability well. The regrets he holds only serve to strengthen him.

"This is nice," Hinata says finally, "This evening has been really nice. I've learned so much about the stars, and, oddly enough, myself from listening to you talk, so… thank you, Komaeda."

Komaeda smiles. He wonders if he has been able to recognize his own brilliance in the wake of the starlight.

Hinata exhales, tendrils of condensation spilling from his lips and into the minimal space between his faces. His warm breath tickles the tip of Komaeda's nose, and he wishes so desperately to reach out to him now and cup his face, pressing their lips together under the blanket of stars overhead and feeling their cores twist and merge into one as an act of stellar collision. His lips are parted as if words are trying to spill from his tongue and paint the air with dulcet tones, and Komaeda wonders what it would be like to slip his tongue between them.

Instead, Hinata's hand reaches down to take Komaeda's in his, and the contact is enough to set the cool metal of his hand entirely ablaze. They are grinning at each other now, and while this isn't the scenario Komaeda had just imagined, it is more than enough to send his core to the brink of supernova, his heart thudding wildly in his chest as Hinata gives his prosthetic limb a gentle squeeze. His eyes are still shimmering with the light of the stars, and they refract even more in the tears pooling in his eyes.

Komaeda realizes that in all his caution, he has missed what lays clearly in front of him. After all, they are two binary stars caught in each other's orbit, endlessly moving closer and closer to one another — and the drift is mutual. The drift is  _ always _ mutual, and no matter how long the path to eventual collision ends up, they will always be circling one another, wholly enticed by the other's very being.

Hinata is a celestial, and Komaeda is too.

They are alive with the wonderment of the world.

Together, they will bring light to the uncertain future ahead. 

Utter serenity has befell them. Overhead, the stars smile their blessings upon them.

Hinata is rubbing slow circles into the back of Komaeda's hand. Silent tears slip from his eyes, so wholly in love with the star who holds onto him now.

**Author's Note:**

> to actually answer hajime's question: tanaka had spent an entire afternoon doing tarot readings, horoscope + birth chart breakdowns and general astrological & astronomical lessons for komaeda, who ended up loving it so much that he ended up studying it in his free time and became well-versed in the stars, as seen... above!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed my work + tytyty for reading! ^_^ <33


End file.
